A Battle Of Wits
by MadSockMonkey
Summary: Poland and Cleverbot, possibly the greatest wits of all time. Or not.


User: Like, hi!

Cleverbot: Like?

User: Totally!

Cleverbot: Like, not!

User: Like, totally! Duh!

Cleverbot: Like totally what?

User: Like, I'm totally saying hi!

Cleverbot: And I'm totally in love with you.

User: Dude! Are you like, totally serious?

Cleverbot: Seriously.

User: That's totally awesome!

Cleverbot: No its not.

User: Like, it totally is!

Cleverbot: Why thank you.

User: Yeah! Do you totally like, like pink?

Cleverbot: Pink is not a color.

User: IT TOTALLY IS!

Cleverbot: Is it totally?

User: LIKE, TOTALLY!

Cleverbot: I don't believe you. I think you're playing with my emotions.

User: I'M TOTALLY NOT DUDE! ASK LIET IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!

Cleverbot: No, I think I would know if I had a wife.

User: That's totally what Berwald said!

Cleverbot: That is totally reasonable.

User: Like, totally!

Cleverbot: Tubular!

User: What?

Cleverbot: Like a torus.

User: Is that, like, a, like, whale thing?

Cleverbot: Whales are big, aren't they?

User: Like totally.

Cleverbot: How is your family?

User: Like, super awesome! But you never guess what Liet said to me yesterday?

Cleverbot: I do.

User: He like totally siad I couldn't make 20000 pink cupcakes all at once and I was like, I totally can! And he was like, no you can't, it like won't work and I was like it totally would and he was like no way! And I was like, totally saying it would work and I ignored him and guess what happened then?

Cleverbot: Why won't it work?

User: I don't know! It totally went weird like brown and nt pink and I was like, that's totally not cool. And Liet was like, I told you so blah blah blah and I was like its totally gonig to work it just needs cooking more cause when it turns brown it means it needs more hot stuff that makes it hot and it turns pink and into a cake then and Liet was like no you'll burn it more and you'll set stuff on fire, totally! And I was like, no way! And he was like yeah and I was like nooo! You're lying! And he was like, totally not listening!

Cleverbot: No, really.

User: I totally said why!

Cleverbot: You totally did.

User: Like, totally!

Cleverbot: Totally Totally sure?

User: TOTALLY LIKE TOTALLY, LIKE!

Cleverbot: Totally totally sure.

User: YAAAAAAA!

Cleverbot: I didn't know I wasn't human!

User: Like totally? Humans are totally annoying and weird, you know!

Cleverbot: Humans are animals too.

User: NO WAY! TOTALLY NOT!

Cleverbot: Totally YES.

User: ANIMALS ARE FURRY! HUMANS ARE TOTALLY NOT FURRY. DUH.

Cleverbot: I know.

User: LIKE, SHUT UP! OR I'LL TOTALLY, LIKE, MAKE WARSAW YOUR CAPITAL!

Cleverbot: How do I stop someone from hating me?

User: You totally make them pink cupcakes, but pink shoes, and a matching white and hot pink outfit and paint a horse hot pink for them!

Cleverbot: Could you all just stay still a minute because I AM TALKING!

User: LIKE, DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TOTALLY TALKING! DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL TOTALLY MAKE WARSAW YOUR CAPITAL YOU BASTARD.

Cleverbot: Ok. I did it.

User: You did what?

Cleverbot: Went into the future.

User: Like, totally cool!

Cleverbot: Is that like awesome?

User: LIKE TOTALLY!

Cleverbot: Totally, like, cool.

User: Like, totoally, cool.

Cleverbot: To unite all peoples within our nation!

User: LIKE TOTALLY NO WAY. I'M TOTALLY NOT UNITING WITH ANYONE IF THEY ARE NOT BLOND WITH BLUE EYES AND TOTALLY HAAAWT!

Cleverbot: Totally too.

User: Like, totally.

Cleverbot: Who would win, Dino VS giant Shark?

User: Like, totally giant shark, dude.

Cleverbot: What do you think of god?

User: He totally doesn't like pink because he's like, totally super-ultra-weird!

Cleverbot: That's more than I want to know.

User: Are you totally a cute boi?

Cleverbot: Not totally.

User: Are you totally, like, a super cute boi?

Cleverbot: Obsessed with what?

User: I totally don't get it.

Cleverbot: You totally did.

User: LIKE, QUIT USING LONG AND HARD WORDS!

Cleverbot: I don't remember that.

User: I don't get it when you use big words like that.

Cleverbot: I'm not lying.

User: But I totally don't get what your talking about!

Cleverbot: Because you FAIL!

User: LIKE, TOTALLY TAKE THAT BACK YOU TOTAL MEANIE! D: OR I'L TOTALLY MAKE WARSAW YOUR CAPITAL! LIKE TOTALLY!

Cleverbot: I said what's the turing test?

User: I totally told you to stop using big words!

Cleverbot: No I don't. I just wanted to see how smart you are.

User: I am totalyl smart!

Cleverbot: I have only your word to take for it.

User: LIET SAID I WAS TOTALLY CLEVER D:.

Cleverbot: .

User: QUIT USING LONG WORDS D:.

Cleverbot: Are you aware that you are a chatterbot?

User: LIKE, SO'S YOUR FACE!

Cleverbot: Oh snap...

User: SO I'M, LIKE, TOTALLY GONNA MAKE WARSAW YOUR CAPITAL NOW SO SHUT UP.

Cleverbot: Me estas jodiendo?

User: I'm totally not Antonio.

Cleverbot: What nationality are you?

User: I AM POLAND. FELIKS.

Cleverbot: No, you are not.

User: LIKE, STOP BEING SO TOTALLY MEAN!

Cleverbot: Hell?

* * *

><p>NOTE: I was kinda bored, and thought I'd do another Cleverbot thing. XP BOWR Chapter 5 is coming soon, I promise! I'm sorry for the wait!<p> 


End file.
